


1/24

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme 2.01, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/8939.html?thread=549355#t549355">In My Time of Dying</a>. John: <i>"Don't be scared, Dean."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1/24

Dean,

Hey, dude. It's your birthday, and I guess you'll probably never know how damn grateful I am for that. I know I'm rough on you, rough on Sammy. Just remember that it's because I need you to stick around. Without you boys, it wouldn't be worth breathing anymore.

I need to tell you something important. Something that I never told you, that I should have told you a long time ago. The thing is, I can't afford to. I wish I could, Dean. I wish I could be that dad. So here it is. Even if you never read this, even if I never work up the nerve to say it to your face, I have to tell you. You can tell your brother. He'd take it better if it came from you.

Here it is. Don't be scared, Dean.

Stupid, right? You know what's out there. But there are different kinds of fear. The healthy kind? We've got that in spades. All stocked up. Overstocked, maybe.

But don't be scared to lose. Don't be afraid of failing. Don't live the way I have, Dean. Don't get so wrapped up in hanging on to the rest of us that you forget that life is about you, too.

I know it's asking a lot. Hell, I never learned how to do it. But you're better than me. You can learn from my screw-ups. That's it. In the end, peace is the one thing you can give yourself when nobody else can give it to you. Don't let them take it away.

Don't be scared, Dean. I'm scared enough for all of us.

-Dad


End file.
